A Song of Rebirth
by Kitty Nekkyo
Summary: The Dursley's abuse goes too far and Harry is left dying in an ally. As he fades away, his voice attracts a man who offers him a new life and a new family. VanaN'Ice pairing.
1. Prologue

Title: A Song of Rebirth

Fandom(s): Harry Potter & Vocaloid

Pairing(s): Kaito/Gakupo/Len(Harry), Sirius/Remus,

Summary: The Dursley's abuse goes too far and Harry is left dying in an ally. As he fades away, his voice attracts a man who offers him a new life and a new family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot idea! I swear!

Author Notes: Ok now I'm sure all going "she updated? The end of the world is coming run for your lives!" Yeah well, originally I decided to only post fanfictions that I had finished ahead of time. However, I remembered how much I loved the fanfictions I've read, even the incomplete ones so I'm back to posting. Also, please be aware that as I write this fanfiction, I may change previous chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Black began to engulf his vision as he lay there in the alley. His battered and bruised body losing blood quickly. He knew he was going to die soon if no help came. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to care though. His two supposed best friends had broken off their friendship with him through a cold, demeaning letter that left his heart aching. His godfather had died trying to save him from a dangerous situation he had gotten himself into. Dumbledore was still turning down his desperate pleas to be removed from the Dursleys.

There was nothing left for him if he lived, yet everything to gain when he died. His only regret was dying alone. It was much to quiet, his thoughts kept on returning to the horrors of his life. He needed to fill the silence, anything to stop the screams of those he saw died. A song he had heard long ago soon filled his thoughts. Quietly he started to sing to himself to distract his thoughts. Footsteps caught his attention and he fought the darkness engulfing his vision to see who was coming. The alley was dark so the man's features were obscured but he could tell the man was lithe and of medium height.

"you have a lovely voice." the man stated, his accent giving him away as a foreigner. "I know who you are, Harry Potter. Even in Japan we have heard tale of your feats."

He bent down to kneel in front of Harry who looked at him with eyes that were slowly fogging over.

"You're dying." It was stated bluntly. "And even with magic, you would still die. You're wounds are too severe and you've lost too much blood. That body of yours won't last another hour." The man leant closer. "I can help you though. I'm one of the few well versed in magic and science. I can give you a new life. You won't be human anymore though. Close to it but not quite. Your memories will still be there but distant, as if from another life."

The man cast a spell to halt the flow of blood which would help enough so Harry wouldn't fall unconscious without a chance to answer. The beautiful green eyes had regained a slight spark at the prospect of a new beginning.

"Will you accept my offer, Harry Potter?" the man asked. "To gain a new life at the cost of your humanity?"

With a whisper, Harry secured himself a future, one with a brighter prospect than his past one ever had. With new hope he let himself fall to the darkness.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 1: Give Me Back My Pants!

Title: A Song of Rebirth

Fandom(s): Harry Potter & Vocaloid

Pairing(s): Kaito/Gakupo/Len(Harry), Sirius/Remus,

Summary: The Dursley's abuse goes too far and Harry is left dying in an ally. As he fades away, his voice attracts a man who offers him a new life and a new family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot idea! I swear!

Author Notes: Every chapter I'll let you know the status of the next chapter as well as reply to any questions from reviewers that I think will matter to the rest of you lovely readers. Chapter 2 of A Song of Rebirth is almost complete. Literally a page or two more and it will be done. I had a reviewer ask me to have the shonen-ai noticeable (not hints) as well as have a lemon or lime. Well first of all, I'm a yaoi fangirl. Thusly, the yaoi will be free for all to see! It will most definitely be obvious! As for the lemon, I don't post them on this site if I write them. I try to avoid them actually. However, if I have enough demands for one, I'll do a one-shot and post it on AdultFanFiction rather than here.

Chapter 1

"Rin! Give me back my pants!"

A bolt of yellow shot past the kitchen then turned around and hid behind one of the kitchen's occupants.

"Again, Rin?" A blue haired man asked the small girl hiding behind him.

Rin stuck her head out from behind him. "But, Kaito-nii! He looks so cute in his dresses!" she giggled. A devious look formed on her face. "And I know you and Gakupo-san enjoy seeing him in them." She quickly bolted behind a teal haired girl before Kaito could reply.

"Stop teasing the boys," her new hiding place said. "You know they're too stubborn to admit their feelings towards Len-kun."

"Miku!" Kaito whined pathetically.

The teal haired girl gave him a look of pure innocence that no one believed.

"How do you know he'll wear one of his dresses, Rin?" the only other occupant of the room, a mature looking woman with soft pink hair, asked. "He could just put on a skirt instead."

This time Rin didn't poke her head out, but spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"I hid those too, Luka-san!"

"Rin!" a blond boy yelled as he stomped into the room. His face was flushed with anger and he didn't even notice anyone else in room as he zeroed in on a white bow just barely visible from behind Miku. He stomped over and pulled out a blond girl who looked exactly like him but with her hair down.

"Why did you take my pants?"

The girl gave him the kicked puppy look. It was something she used often but it always seemed to work regardless. Unable to resist, his anger melted away until only mild annoyance remained.

He let out a breath and calmly asked her again.

"But... Kaito-nii likes it!" she whined, pointing towards the blue haired man who was currently trying to hold in a nose bleed.

Len blushed as he finally noticed the other people in the room. "M-m-m-miku-nee? Luka-san? Kaito-nii? I thought you would all be at the studio by now," he stuttered, fiddling with the lace of the long frilly black lolita dress he was wearing. It was one of the many dresses his master had gotten him to wear for the videos he did with Kaito-nii and Gakupo-san.

Miku gave an amused giggle and patted Len on the head. "Normally we would be, Len-kun. However, Master called us and said to stay home today. He has something he needs to talk to us about."

"Master is coming!" Len exclaimed.

Out of all the Vocaloids, Len was the one who adored their creator the most. The others knew Len's creation was slightly different than the rest of them, but didn't pry any further. The small boy got upset anytime it was brought up.

"Indeed, I am coming by and I have important news for all of you."

At the unexpected voice, everyone in the kitchen jumped in surprise and turned towards the kitchen door. A man in his mid-thirties with handsome features and wearing casual clothing stood in the doorway.

"Master!" Len exclaimed, rushing over and hugging the man.

"Len," the man said with warmth in his voice. "How are you today?" The man paused, finally taking in Len's state of dress. "Did Rin steal your clothing again?"

Len seemed to fluff up like a cat in indignation and proceeded to tell his creator about what happened that morning, including Kaito's nosebleed.

The man laughed and patted Len on the head fondly. "It seems as if you all had an eventful morning."

Master, what did you need to talk to us about?" Luka asked.

The smile on their master's face turned into a frown and he sat down in a chair with a sigh. "Someone has asked me to do a favor for them. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, however, the personally deals with Len's odd history."

The blond boy froze in place, his eyes wide with fear. Their master gave him a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Normally I would refuse out right. You are all my children, I would never do anything to hurt or upset you, but there's more at stake than that. He stood up and paced a bit. "Before I go into more detail, Gakupo will need to be here as he has a choice in this too."

Thankfully for the sake of those there, the door opened at that moment and permitted the long purple haired man into the kitchen. The solemn atmosphere immediately caught his attention. (As did the lovely dress Len was wearing, but that was beside the point.)

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked hesitantly.

The Master stood up and walked over to Gakupo. "No, no. This is exactly what I needed to talk to you about," he gave a small smile and motioned to an adjoining room. "I believe the living room will be much more comfortable setting for this conversation."

Everyone stood up and walked into the living room. Len, however, hesitated.

"Len?" the master asked softly.

A sniffle escaped the short boy and he soon launched himself into his creator's arms. He didn't cry or sob, but his shoulders were shaking with restrained emotion.

The master wrapped his arms around the boy and carefully lifted him into his arms.

"You can stay with me while I tell them," he whispered. "And I promise if we do indeed return to the wizarding world, I won't let anyone hurt you." He walked slowly into the living room and sat down in a love seat. Immediately Rin sat herself down next to him and took the hand of her distraught twin and held it firmly but gently.

"As you can see, Len is upset with what is going to be discussed, but it needs to be done. All of you know that Len's creation was different than yours. What you don't know, is that unlike you, Len existed before I created his body. His soul was not created but transplanted." He looked down at the young boy. "Would you like to tell them or would you prefer I tell them?"

Emerald green eyes peaked through spiky bangs as Len turned his head towards the others.

"I...I can tell them." He turned to face them completely but kept his face down. "My human life was not a nice one," he said with a grimace. "My parents were killed by the dark lord when I was one. When he tried to kill me...it failed."

Luka gasped as she connected the dots. "You used to be Harry Potter?" she exclaimed.

All the Vocaloids knew about the magic world. They themselves were a result of the combination of magic and technology. Their bodies were a combination of robotics and flesh, but as they had souls, they were able to use magic. Their creator had used a ritual he created to create souls and give them life in mechanical bodies. They were able to taste and eat normal foods but the magic broke down the food to fuel their souls and magic. They were as human as possible without being human. Their master wanted them to know about the magic they were created from and able to use, so he let them wander through the wizarding districts as they wanted.

Len nodded. "Yes, I used to go by Harry Potter. You know about most of my life in the wizarding from the books you've read. What you don't know about was the life I went to when school was over." He clutched at the dress he was still wearing. "When my parents died, I was left on the doorstep of my mother's sister by Dumbledore. My mother and her sister were not on good terms. Petunia hated my mother and anything she deemed abnormal. I fell into that category. I was treated as a slave and slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Every time I did accidental magic, I was beaten by my uncle without knowing what I did wrong." He wrung his hands in anxiety. "After the tournament, I was forced into during my fourth year, my uncle took one of his beatings too far and stabbed me in my side with a kitchen knife. I ran from the house and hid in an alleyway, but I was losing blood to fast. I knew I was going to die," he whispered the last part. "It was so quiet and I was so alone in the alleyway. I didn't want to die alone, left with only the thoughts of the betrayal of my friends and the deaths of those around me. So I started singing to myself. It was a song I had heard long ago, when I was little."

"And what a lovely voice it was," Master said, cutting into the story. "It was his voice that drew me into that alley," the man continued, taking over for Len. "I knew who he was the second I saw him, but that didn't matter to me. He sounded so sad and alone as he sung. I decided then to give him a choice. He could die and leave this wretched world behind, or I could give him a new beginning." He smiled down at the youngest of his creations. "He chose the latter, obviously."

"And I haven't regretted it once!" Len interjected, finally looking directly at the others. All of the girls were crying while Kaito and Gakupo looked close to it. Rin launched herself at her twin, causing him to tumble off his creator's lap and onto the ground.

"Master?" Luka asked, waiting for the man to look at her before continuing. "If Len is a pre-existing soul, how is Rin his twin?"

Their Master grinned. "When I took Harry back to the lab, Rin's body had already been finished and was just waiting for a soul. I knew that even with his past memories fogged over as only an imprint, Len would still feel some of the pain caused by them. He needed an anchor and who better to help him forget then a sibling. I created Len's body to be Rin's twin and used a bit of Harry's blood to give them that link when I did the soul creation ritual. The added blood essentially created a sibling soul to Harry's."

"That makes sense. Harry Potter's innate desire to have a family would make a sibling the perfect person to act as an anchor," Luka said thoughtfully.

"Ah-ha!"

Rin jumped up from her seat, a triumphant look on her face as she pointed dramatically at Len. "That makes me the oldest," she gloated haughtily.

Len leap from his Master's lap and marched over to Rin. "Only in body!" he exclaimed, jabbing his finger into her shoulder. "In mind and soul I'm over a decade older than you!"

Rin scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her head to the side and murmured something.

The young boy bristled.

"What was that?"

"In case your puny, childish brain couldn't comprehend the first time," Rin said in a snotty voice with a degrading smirk on her face. "I said I have yet to see proof of the older in mind aspect."

"That's it!" Len shouted before dashing after Rin who had darted as soon as she had finished speaking.

Their Master sighed in amusement and relief. This is exactly why he had created the bond between Rin and Len. Rin always knew when her brother needed cheering up and instinctively set about doing so. The down side was the weird things that occurred when Rin was set on doing something. Such as her being able to miraculously steal and hide most of Len's clothing without leaving the house or anyone seeing her do it.

"Len-kun! Rin-chan!" Luka called out.

Things were starting to get knocked down as they ran around the large room. The two teens either didn't hear her or had ignored her.

With a sigh, Gakupo and Kaito gave each other a look. They waited until Rin ran by again before swooping in and scooping up Len. Gakupo had his arms wrapped around Len's upper body while Kaito had his arms under the younger boy's knees.

"Kaito-nii! Gakupo-san!" Len yelped, struggling to escape their grip.

Rin grinned at Len from her spot next to Luka. She gave him a raspberry then stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid at him.

Len's struggles renewed as he tried to escape the two men's grasps to get at his sister.

"Now, Len-kun. You're far to pretty in that dress to run around in it. You might mess it up somehow," Gakupo purred into Len's ear.

The blond boy froze instantly. A bright red blush lit up his face.

"W-what?"

The girls in the group giggled madly while their Master just sighed. Gakupo was smirking down at the blushing boy and Kaito was leering down at him as well.

"Hentai!" the blond screeched and struggled his way free, darting behind his Master's seat.

"Alright now everyone," their Master said, gaining his children's attention. "There's a decision to be made." He dragged Len out from behind the seat. "The reason we might need to go to England is because the wards surrounding Hogwarts have been flickering and fading. With the threat of Voldemort, there is worry over the children's safety."

Miku gave her master a confused look. "But why you, Master?" It was a good question after all. There were many other ward masters out there, so why him in particular?

Their Master smirked. "Yes. However, there are few ward masters who specialize in multiple subjects. My mastery of wards as well as ancient and modern rituals is what singled me out." He was obviously quite proud of his achievements. "It's not well known, but Hogwarts's wards were created by a unique combination of multiple rituals that were performed simultaneously. One of those rituals gave Hogwarts a sentient soul, much like your own. It's why I'm being brought in. I'm the only living being with knowledge of those rituals."

"How long would we be there?" Gakupo asked, glancing at Len who refused to look up from the floor.

Their Master gave a sigh of annoyance. "That's one of the reasons I'm hesitant to go. It could take months or even over a year." He looked up at his creations and could see their apprehension. "Not only would I have to decipher the wards and figure out a solution to whatever the problem is, I also have to find the room the original rituals took place in. Unfortunately, that knowledge has been lost and Hogwarts herself has been keeping its location secret and very much protected."

There was silence as everyone thought the situation over. Len was family and family meant everything to them. It was Len himself who broke the silence. He stood up and looked his master in the eyes. Fear and reluctance filled his gaze, yet a fierce determination over powered the other two emotions.

"We have to go!" Seeing everyone's looks of confusion, he sighed. "Most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts are children. Two of my friends still go there!" he explained. "And despite some of the people in it, I still love the castle herself. It was my first real home. The first place I truly felt safe and loved. I can't let anything happen to the castle or its inhabitants if I can help it!"

Their Master couldn't help but grin proudly at his youngest creation. That determination and courage to overcome his fears was something that had carried over from his past life.

"If Len goes, I go!" Rin declared, latching on to her brother.

Len grinned at his twin. She really was his anchor. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"We're all family. Where one of us goes, all of us go!" Miku exclaimed happily, while throwing herself onto Len.

The others all murmured their agreement causing their master to grin in pride.

"Then I guess we're going to Hogwarts."

* * *

Song Referenced: There is literally a song called "Give Me Back My Pants" sung by Kagamine Len. It comes with a music video and everything! I suggest looking it up on youtube


	3. Chapter 2: World is Mine Len's Version

Chapter Title: World is Mine (based on Len's version)

"Len-kun!" a cheerful voice called out. "I finished packing your wardrobe!"

The blonde boy froze before shouting back. "There had better be shirts, shorts, and pants in there as well!"

A huff was heard. "I'm not Rin-chan you know!"

"Miku-nee!" Said girl whined from where she was packing her room with her twin's help. "I'm not that bad!"

Her brother turned to her and gave her a flat look. "Yes, yes you are." He said before turning back to the suitcase he was neatly filling with clothing.

Len still had years of doing chores and keeping the house spotless ingrained in him from the Dursleys. Rin, however, was his opposite. While she wasn't a complete slob, she was lazy. She normally let her room get messy to a certain point until she either ran out of clean clothes and cleaned it herself, or until it drove Len crazy enough to clean it for her. So Len was here helping her by folding her clothing neatly where as if she had done it herself, everything would have just been thrown in with the hope the lid would shut.

At the lack of response from his twin, Len looked up and twitched. His sister was pouting pitifully at him.

"That won't work on me. I'm already helping you pack and you know that if it was you packing for me, there would only be skirts and dresses in my suitcase."

Rin pouted harder and, with a huff, started packing again.

It was around 10am when everyone had finished packing. They were all gathered in the living room. When their master finally arrived, he was only carrying a long rope. He wandlessly shrunk everyone's suitcases and had them put them in their pockets.

"Alright now everyone, grab hold of the rope and brace yourselves for a very disconcerting ride. Portkeys, as you know, are not pleasant. International portkeys are around ten times worse," their master advised them.

Grimacing at the thought of traveling by portkey, Len was the last to grasp hold. With the odd feeling of being pulled by their navels, the group disappeared from their living room and reappeared in an alley behind a bar.

Apparently, even after being given a new life and body, Len still could not get the hang of portkeys. Somehow he had managed to drag Gakupo and Kaito down with him to the ground. The small teen was sprawled across the two in a daze.

Their master glanced at them and sighed. "Ah yes, I had forgotten about how badly Len reacted to portkeys as Harry Potter. Its widely thought that those who have a lot of magic, but little to no control of it, tend to have problems with portkeying, floo, and most other magical methods of travel. Its because their magic fights against the foreign magic and that disruption has disorientation, nausea, and sometimes fainting."

"Len-kun" Miku started, but was interrupted by Rin.

"Len, despite how _comfortable_ you look sprawled across Kaito-nii and Gakupo-san, you're causing a bit of a scene. Moving would be advisable," she said in a know-it-all tone.

Snapping out of his daze, Len blushed and, with a high-pitched squeak, leap up from on top of the two men and huddled behind his master.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, the blush still firmly planted on his face.

The two men could do nothing but smile down at the blushing blond. He really was quite adorable when his shyness came out.

"Alright everyone," their master called out, gaining their attention. "We have quite a bit to do so we'll split into three groups." He glanced around at them all. "Miku, Rin, and Luka you will be doing the clothing shopping." He then handed them a sheet of paper. "These are the measurements for Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. Rin, Len, and Miku will need 7 sets of school robes and uniforms while Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo will need only 3 sets of robes since you can wear clothing of your choice for the most part while there. Also include two sets of formal robes for each of you." The three girls instantly grouped together discussing the colors each person would have for their dress robes.

Their Master turned to Kaito and Gakupo. "The two of you will be purchasing the school supplies and other things on this list." After handing them a list, he turned to Len. "You and I will be heading to Gringots. The goblins will keep their silence if we reveal your past identity to check the status of your vaults."

Len stared at his master with a bit of uneasiness about this plan but nodded his assent. He trusted his Master completely.

"When you're all finish buying everything on the list, return to the Leaky Cauldron and order yourselves some lunch. Just wait there for everyone to finish their tasks, and then we'll head to Olivander's for your wands." Their Master told them, a stern look in his eyes. His mouth tilted upwards at the eager fidgeting of the girls. "Alright, go on then."

The three girls were gone in a flash, eager to go shopping for everyone's clothing. Kaito and Gakupo had expressions of exasperation on their faces as they walked off towards the bookstore.

The small blond looked up at his master with worry. "Are you sure it was ok to trust the girls with shopping for everyone's clothes?" A grimace appeared on his face at the thought of what his sister would buy for him.

His master chuckled and fluffed his hair. "Don't worry about it too much, Len-kun", he murmured as they walked down the crowded alleys towards the large bank. "That's why I told Luka to make sure they don't overdo it."

The tension melted away out of Len's stiff shoulders. If Miku and Rin had been left to their own devices, they would have ended up buying him all girls' uniforms and his dress robes would have literally been a dress. With Luka there, they would only be able to slip in a handful of the items they truly wanted to force him in.

As the two entered the bank they were quickly waved down by a teller after only a few minutes.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked in a monotonous tone.

Before his master could say anything, Len stepped forward with a bright smile. "Hello, Griphook!" he greeted in perfect Gobbledygook.

The goblin's eyes widened in shock at the polite greeting. "There are not many wizards who bother to learn our language and even fewer who learn out names and can tell the difference between us." Griphook looked the boy up and down. A light of understanding filled his eyes and what could pass as a smile appeared on the small creature's face. "Ah I see, well I suggest we continue this in private."

The goblin hopped down from his stool and lead the way to one of the many private rooms in Gringotts.

As soon as the door closed and the wards went up, the goblin turned towards Len. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you alive and well."

Len grinned happily at Griphook. "Yes, my master saved me as I was dying from a stab wound." It was said cheerfully despite the gruesomeness off the tale.

"It's one of the reasons we came here today," the master inputted. "Harry is no longer human. His mind, magic, and soul have been transferred into what is essentially a golem created from magic and technology." He leaned forward. "He no longer has blood as we have; however he still has a life fluid that carries traces of his magic in it just like ours does. Will he still be able to claim his inheritance?"

Griphook smirked at them. "Of course." He pulled open a drawer and lifted out a goblet. "It's not DNA we're searching for, but the traces of magic in it. That signature is impossible to replicate exactly."

The master's shoulders relaxed slightly while Len smiled happily. While they didn't care much about the money, the family artifacts held sentimental value to Len. There was also the fact that by claiming the inheritance, Len was keeping it out of Dumbledore's hands.

After pricking the tip of his finger, Len let a drop of his "blood" fall into the goblet. Almost instantly a flash of light emitted from the artifact and a rolled up scroll flew out of it. Griphook grabbed it out of the air and casually opened it, giving it a quick glance through.

"Well, Mr. Potter, or as you are now, Mr. Kagamine, you are indeed the heir to the House of Potter, as well as the Noble House of Gryffindor, the Cunning House of Slytherin, as well as the Studious House of Ravenclaw. You are also the heir to the House of Peverell and a few other houses that were granted to you by those who died during the last war." Griphook took in the wide eyed looks of the two across from him with amusement. "You essentially will own Hogwarts once you claim your inheritance. The only other who has claim to part of Hogwarts would be Mr. Longbottom, who is a minor heir to Gryffindor and the heir to Hufflepuff."

Len could do nothing but blink at the goblin. His master, however, gained a thoughtful look. That look, however, quickly changed into one of eagerness.

"This is a good thing." He said to Len as he turned to face him. "With permission from an heir, I can access the wards quicker and Hogwarts herself may even give hints as to where her ward stone is."

Gaining his senses back, the teen turned to his master with a smile. "Which means we can leave sooner!"

As Master smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm, Griphook shuffled around some papers before clearing his throat. Once he had gained the attention of the other two beings in the room, he passed Len a sheet of paper.

"Place a drop of blood on the tip of this quill and sign on the line at the bottom of the paper. The document itself lists the requirements to be the Lord of those houses that you have claim too and your duties as their lord." The goblin told them in a strictly business tone.

Knowing that Len wouldn't truly understand the implications of what was listed, Master read through the document himself. He took careful note on what would be Len's responsibilities once he accepted.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a problem with what's listed except for the future heir clause." He glanced at Len to ensure he was listening. "Being what he is, there is no way for him to provide and heir that his biologically his." He paused. "Would a blood adoption cover that requirement?"

Griphook quickly grabbed the paper and scrutinized the clause in question. A few minutes passed before he glanced up at the two seated across from him.

"Well it seems that although a blood adoption by itself isn't enough, an adoption through soul and blood magic will cover it." He glanced at Master from over his glasses. "Modifying the blood adoption ritual to something that includes a soul bond similar to what you've done with Mr. Kagamine here would cover it. Len's magic must flow through the adoptee so they can access the vaults and the soul is what gives the magic that specific signature."

The gleam in his master's eyes let Len know that the man would be working on that modification during his free time. He drew his master out of his thoughts by lightly touching his shoulder. "When he had the man's attention, he silently motioned towards the parchment on the desk.

"Ah yes, sorry about that," Master said, sounding anything but apologetic. He then turned to Len. "Everything looks fine to sign off on. You'll need lessons in wizarding politics, law, and etiquette as well as their traditions in England; otherwise everything else is pretty straight forward." He gave Len a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Your solicitor will take care of things you can't until you learn more. So it's safe for you to sign if you wish."

The golbin and wizard turned to Len. It took only a minute of thought for him to decide. With a determined look on his face, he pricked his finger with the end of the quill and signed his name next to the x. The scroll instantly rolled itself up and flew into Griphook's hand.

"Now that the paper work is done, here are your vault keys and your five lordship rings." The goblin handed the rings over first, which Len quickly slid onto his fingers, then the keys. "Would you like to visit your vaults, Lord Potter?"

"Not today, unfortunately," Master replied for the young boy. "We'll be back on their first Hogsmeade trip though. We have to0 much to get done between now and school starts to spend enough time to properly investigate the vault." He motioned to Len. "If you could give Len a bottomless bag attached to his vault keyed only to him it would be greatly appreciated."

"And Rin" Len interjected, before blushing darkly at his rude interruption.

His master, however, did nothing but chuckle in amusement while giving him another affectionate pat on the head. "And Rin as well."

"Very well." Griphook then pulled a leather pouch out of a drawer. He whispered a few words before handing the bag to Len. "It's now set to the Lord of the House of Potter and is open to one other person. To have the bag accept this person, simply have them place their hand on the bag while you're touching it. Then you will need to state that as Lord Potter, you authorize this person to have access to your vault."

With that, the meeting ended. Master and Len both stood up and thanked Griphook while giving him a polite bow. They both walked back out of the bank and into the cloudy English day.

"Well now that we've taken care of that, let's head to the Leaky Cauldron and get some lunch."

Len looked up at his master with a smile and nodded happily. As they continued to walk down the alley, that smile soon turned into a frown. A lot of people were staring at them, at Len in particular. With a shudder, the blond inched closer to his master. When the older man noticed this he gave Len an inquisitive look.

"They're staring," was Len's simple reply.

His master didn't even bother looking around since he had already seen the looks they were getting. He just held out his hand to Len who immediately latched onto his arm.

"Just remember, they aren't staring at you for the same reason they used to." His master said in a calming voice.

"Yeah but why are they staring now?" Len asked, a bit of a whine in his voice.

His master gave a small chuckle. "Well for one, we are quite obviously foreign." He gave a sigh. "Wizarding Britain is not a big tourist spot for foreigners because of its close mindedness and constant conflicts."

Len gaped at his master. "I didn't know that," he exclaimed. "With how highly they think of themselves here, I figured they were in high standing with other countries."

Master smiled at Len's reaction. "Quite the opposite, actually. England's wizarding community not only has the smallest schooling curriculum, but is known as one of the most racist and sexist communities. The other countries tend to be much more open minded."

The blond frowned, looking at all the people in the alley. "Yeah, I can definitely see where they get that from."

"They are also staring because of how much you stand out."

"Huh?"

Master couldn't help but smile at Len's obvious look of confusion.

"Look around you Len. Wizarding Britain is a very dreary place. Everyone wears darker colors and conforms to the same general style." When he saw the understanding gleam in Len's eyes he continued. "You are essentially like a single ray of sunshine on a thoroughly cloudy day. I would imagine the others are getting the same looks."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense," the young boy concluded.

"There's also the fact that you are attractive. That is why the younger generations are staring at least."

A bright blush rose on those pale cheeks as Len let out a squeak of embarrassment.

"Master!"

The baritone laugh in response warmed Len on the inside.

As they arrived at the leaky cauldron, they started looking around for the other. It didn't take them long to see that off in a corner, shifting awkwardly in their seats, was Gakupo and Kaito. When the two men spotted them, they gave them bright s mile which resulted in a few girls swooning.

"Master, Len!" Kaito cheered happily as they approached.

"As you can see, the girls aren't quite done yet, however, we ordered everyone food already. It should be ready soon," Gakupo told the two as they sat down.

It was only a few minutes later that the girls arrived, their arms laden with multiple bags that obviously had feather light charms on them. The amount of bags rose eyebrows.

"Do we honestly need that much clothing," Kaito wondered out loud.

Two glares and an eye-roll were his response. Putting his hands up in surrender, the blue haired man slumped back into his seat.

"And besides, most of this is for Len-kun!" Miku chirped happily.

Len's face paled when he saw the smirk on his sister's face.

"I'm doomed."

Nekkyo: Ok, so I'm sorry about taking so long but many revisions were made and plot ideas plotted. If you spot any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know! I don't have a beta so mistakes will be made but if you spot them I will change them!

Notice!: If you have any favorite Vocaloid songs, let me know! I'll try and incorporate the theme of the song into a chapter! Just nothing too weird or anything that obviously won't fit in the story's plot.

Thank you for reading. Please R&R and I will do my best to update soon!

Note: Len's version of World is Mine focuses completely on his desire to please his sister and treat her as a princess. Since Len made sure to include Rin in his inheritance, I figured this would be a good song to name the chapter.


End file.
